Game Over
by SakuraMinamino
Summary: Sequel to Plugged In. Spock and Kirk are finally together. With the Enterprise finally starting it's journey into the stars, Jim can't help but be excited. But even their first mission, couldn't go smoothly. Top secret information has been leaked, and Vulcan ambassadors are targeted. The key lies within the game. It's time for Jim and the crew to plug back in. Will they make it?
1. A New Advnture

**_As I said before, sequel to Plugged In. I could never make a one shot. Just not made for it. Unfortunately for you guys this chapter is short. About 5K shorter than my typical chapters for Plugged In. I know Plugged In didn't need a sequel, but I was kind of sad we never fully immersed into the world and gameplay. It was mostly just Jim hanging out at Spock's place. I'm warning you know, the update for this will probably be slow. Cardinal Rule has taken priority in writing for now, but I'm impatient and once I finish a chapter I got to post it. Anyway, enjoy._**

* * *

"All systems are green, Keptin. Inputting coordinates."

"Engineering has confirmed that all systems are working."

"Medbay is standing by."

Captain James Kirk smiled to himself as he watched his bridge come to life. The excitement was buzzing through the air, barely contained as everyone moved quickly and efficiently around their stations, starting up systems, relaying back and forth between different departments. All anxious for the same thing he was.

"Captain, Starfleet is giving us permission to warp at your command."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura," Jim said, watching as the Earth starbase was now just a speck on the view screen.

"Captain, we are clear for warp."

Jim turned his head, glancing back at the man standing just behind and right of his captain's chair. Spock was rigid, looking straight ahead at the view screen. The blue science uniform complimented his dark hair and green tinged skin, and Jim took the moment to appreciate it the uniform he now wore. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. You sure the hull will hold?"

The question caught Spock's attention, turning his chocolate brown eyes to him. An elegantly pointed eyebrow raised in condescension. "I personally checked the schematics and calculations for the Enterprise as well as overlooked the construction of the warp core myself. If no changes to the structure have been made since its installation and testing, then I am 99.9998 percent certain that neither the hull nor warp core will fail."

Jim tried not to laugh at the obvious offense. "You mean there's still a two-ten thousandths of a chance of us dying a horrible death?"

Spock opened his mouth to respond, but the captain just waved him off. "I'm just teasing, Spock."

"A human tendency that you seem to embrace, Captain," he said, retreating to his science station.

Jim only smiled wider and switched on the ship wide intercom. "This is your captain speaking. Today, we are about to make Earth history as the first humans to break the speed of light. We are making more than just history though. We are paving the path for other explorers, and opening up the universe for future exploration. Our trip to the Vulcan star base is only the first step. If all goes well, we'll continue further into the outer reaches of the galaxy where no man or Vulcan has gone before. Each and every one of you plays a part of our success. Each of you is the best and brightest of your field, and I am lucky to have you all serve under my command. I know this ship is in good hands, and I couldn't ask for a better crew. I look forward to serving with you."He stopped for a dramatic pause, glancing over the bridge each and every pair of eyes watching him as he did so. "Without further ado, let's get this show on the road."

Turning off the intercom, he said, "Sulu, take her out, warp factor one."

"Yes, sir." Sulu grinned.

The engines whined as the power to warp charged. Everyone waited in anticipation. Then unexpectedly, the engines started to power down.

Jim frowned. He knew Spock was turning around at his station doing that not frown thing as well. "Sulu?"

"Sorry, sir. I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Is the parking brake on?" he asked. He couldn't help it. The annoyed face Sulu made was worth it.

With a strained smile, he replied, "Uh, no sir."

"Did you release the external inertial dampener?"

Jim bit his lip trying hard not to laugh when Spock pretty much reiterated his question. He did chuckle a bit when the pilot's face became carefully blank as he moved to release the dampener. "Let's try that again. "Onward, warp factor one."

The engines whined, charging once again. This time, the ship jumped. The bridge exploded into applause, and Jim smiled when the intercom activated and more applause came through. "Engines are holding steady, Captin. She should be able to handle going a wee bit faster."

"Thanks, Scotty. We'll give it a shot. Increase to warp factor two, Sulu."

"Increasing speed to warp factor two, Captain."

"All systems are green, Captain. It appears that warp core is a success," Spock said.

Jim sat, staring at the view screen, watching the stars wiz by as streaks. It was beautiful. It was hard to believe they were really traveling faster than light. Two times faster actually.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Captain."

The captain leaned back in his chair, tilting his head to look at Spock who was standing beside him again, looking as calm as ever. It wasn't a surprise as Spock had been on much faster vessels. His own private ship was easily able to handle up warp factor four. Theoretically the Enterprise could handle up to warp factor nine in short bursts, but they weren't quite ready to test it out quite yet. "Thanks? Isn't that _illogical_ Spock?"

"I have concluded that if I am to live among humans it is necessary to adapt a few of their customs."

"I see. How long until we reach Vulcan?"

"At the current pace, sixteen point zero four hours."

Jim nodded. "Great. It gives you enough time to get some of those science officer duties done."

"Indeed." Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement, dismissing himself and heading towards the turbolift.

"Meet up for dinner?"

"After alpha shift," Spock said without slowing his pace. Jim continued to watch him until the turbo lift's doors closed.

Jim let out a soft sigh. Dinner couldn't come fast enough.

The celebrating was cut short after the first couple of minutes, everyone working silently at their stations, and truthfully, there was nothing for Jim to do but sit there the entire shift. He finished his paperwork as there wasn't much to complete until he contacted Starfleet at the base. This trip was essentially to make sure the warp core worked. The VSA would look over the ship to double check everything was safe and holding up, the earth dignitary would be dropped off on Vulcan, and then they'd be heading out to the next Vulcan star base before turning around returning to Earth. Then they would start their real mission of going out into the galaxy. Jim couldn't wait.

Until then, he would have to sit bored out of his mind.

The moment alpha shift ended, he waited impatiently as he watched the first change of rotation. Technically he didn't have to do this, but he wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly the first day.

Once the last person from alpha shift had left the bridge, he went to the mess hall, pleased to see his friends and Spock already waiting for him.

"Mr. Spock," he grinned, taking a seat beside him, brushing his fingers against the Vulcan's. A faint blush on Spock's cheeks and the warming of the bond was the only clue that he had acknowledged the kiss which was more than enough considering how closed off Spock had been on the bridge. It was something he had yet to get used to.

"Stop with the lovey dovey eyes already. Two seconds off duty and you're back to being a love sick newlywed," Doctor McCoy rolled his eyes. "Thought you were keeping it on the down low."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Bones. I'm just greeting my first officer." He shrugged, taking a bite of his pizza. Spock was giving him a strange look when he did.

"He's right, Captain," Uhura piped in, quietly. "You don't know if someone will report you for fraternization. "

"I know, I know," he sighed, taking another bite. It definitely made having a relationship with his first officer difficult. Spock's staring was starting to get to him however. "What?"

The blush on Spock's cheeks deepened though his face remained impassive. His food apparently was more interesting as he turned his attention to his tomato soup. "It is nothing, Captain."

Confused, Kirk frowned but didn't push. It wasn't a conversation to have with so many people nearby. Within the few short weeks he had spent with Spock in person that was one of the few things Jim learned about him fairly quickly. Spock hated talking about anything personal in public.

"Can't believe we're going faster than light. It ain't natural," the doctor grumbled.

"You signed up for this, remember?" Jim added helpfully.

"Yeah, well I didn't think I'd be under the command of a 24 year old kid. One that attracts trouble at that."

"I don't attract that much trouble," Jim scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? How about the time you helped Scotty dematerialize Admiral Archer's beagle?"

Jim just smiled. "What can I say Bones? It kind of had to be tested if we wanted Spock's mom back."

"It didn't even work!"

At the admission, Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim, making the brash young captain squirm. "It came back...eventually."

"After almost two years in a transporter in Sweden."

"It still came back didn't it," Jim defended.

"And don't even get me started on that shit with Janice Lester," McCoy continued. Sulu laughed at the mention of the name as Jim paled.

"Hey, guys. I have a great idea. Let's change the subject," Jim said, laughing nervously

"May I inquire about this Janice Lester?" Spock asked, clearly intrigued by Jim's reaction.

"Oh, just one of Jim's many ex-girlfriends except this one was bat shit crazy," Sulu grinned as Jim looked desperate to be anywhere else.

"That doesn't begin to cover it. Woman tried to make a damn mind switching machine. When that didn't work, she tried to kill him."

A dark look crossed Spock's features that only Jim seemed to notice, who was suddenly very worried. "And what happened to Ms. Lester."

"In a mental institution. She seriously thought it was Jim's fault that she wasn't chosen as one of the top five candidates. Jim managed to subdue her before she could actually shoot him. Serves him right for being such a playboy."

"Bones, I'm never telling you anything again," Kirk said silently seething.

"And that, kid, would be a blessing, not a punishment."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the academy and various mischiefs they all got into. Jim left after the first ten minutes when it came apparent that most of the conversation was going to be about him, and he had to check the status of the ship anyway.

By the time he returned, the conversation shifted to one of the rec rooms. He stood by the door, watching Spock sit extremely stiff with perfect posture in one of the seats as the others continued to chat. A slow smile graced Jim's lips at the reminiscence of their first meeting at the IDIC tavern. He leaned against the door frame gaining the Vulcan's attention. Spock looked almost relieved, at his entrance.

Jim tilted his head, motioning for him follow. Spock was by his side in an instant. "My room?" he asked, the back of his hand grazing against Spock's.

"Negative, Captain. That could be considered fraternization if we are alone."

"Office?"

With some hesitation, Spock nodded.

Jim's office was a decent size. Enough room to fit a large metal desk and two chairs comfortably with room to spare. Once the door hissed shut, Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and mashed their lips together. Spock moved his lips against Jim's sensually before wrapping his fingers around his captain's biceps and gently pulling away. "Jim, we cannot."

A sound of frustration escaped the human as he turned a glare onto the man in front of him. "Spock, I can't go celibate after just getting hitched only a few weeks ago."

"What was established was a pre-marital bond. We are not yet married, but it is more than an engagement. Nevertheless rules of fraternization still apply."

Groaning louder this time, Jim stepped away, sitting on the edge of his desk and rubbing his face with one hand. "Then what are we going to do?"

"It will not be permanent. Once Vulcan finishes establishing rules and accommodations for its citizens to be in Starfleet, the fraternization rules will change for bonded individuals. And if missions start to be years at a time, the rules will be changed as well. It is not practical to believe relationships will not form if the crew is in deep space for years at a time. We just have to wait."

Jim made a face that pretty much stated what his feelings were about not getting laid for the unforeseeable future.

"The worst case scenario will be the maximum of approximately three years."

Jim groaned again. "Why did I sign up for this again?"

"Jim," Spock started, he seemed hesitant but kept his voice steady and his gaze unwavering, "if you wish for me to transfer ships so I wasn't under your direct command …"

The human shook his head immediately. "Out of the question. I'd cut off my own dick before getting separated again. I'll deal. I managed two years, what's three more." Though he was trying to sound reassuring, Jim winced as he realized that would almost five straight years without sex minus the few nights after they reunited. "And you're right. If we aren't careful, they will separate us."

"I will ask my father, if he can expedite the conditions."

"That would be helpful." Jim's fingers brushed the Vulcan's wrist, feeling the warm, smooth skin then trailing down to Spock's fingertips before entwining their fingers.

"Jim?"

"I still can't believe you're here with me," he whispered. "The time in the game…it's only been two years, but sometimes, it feels like it never happened. On the Farragut, sometimes I wondered if it was real." He smiled softly. "But then I would feel you through the bond. Your love, your worry. Then I would hear how well you were doing at the academy, and I felt nothing but pride, and I couldn't wait to meet you in person. Longed for it. And when I met you for real, you were exactly as I remembered. I was relieved."

"I had similar feelings as well," Spock replied, brushing his thumb on the back of Jim's hand.

"I bet we can still have movie nights and "imply" that the area is off limits."

The corners of Spock's lips upturned just enough for Spock's amusement to come through. "I would be amendable to that."

"Can I accompany you back to your room, Commander?" Jim slid off his desk.

"You may."

They stayed hand in hand until the office door opened, and Spock pulled away. Jim had to remind himself it was for the best. "How are you adjusting?"

"There is much of human culture and colloquialisms that I must learn. Majority of the humans I have encountered appear to be friendly."

Jim stared at him. "And the minority?"

"Similar mindset to Lieutenant Marcus." Spock said stiffly.

A shadow passed over Kirk's face. "Any aboard the Enterprise?"

"I have yet to encounter anyone with that disposition aside from weariness and discomfort. I predict it will pass with time the longer I reside aboard the Enterprise."

Jim placed his hand on Spock's shoulder, forcing the Vulcan to stop and look at him. "If anyone bothers you, tell me, alright?"

"I will inform you if there is a problem."

"Good." They stopped in front of Spock's room. Jim stared at the door for a brief second. "Goodnight Commander," he said with friendly professionalism.

"Sleep well, Captain," he replied and entered into his room. The room was a good 10 degrees Celsius warmer than the rest of the ship, the lighting was tinged slightly red, and his few personal belongings decorated the walls. He planned to put the rest of his belonging on Vulcan in storage and lease his small living quarters while he was away once they reached the Vulcan starbase. He already had permission to beam down to do so. It would be strange to go back as he had not had the opportunity to since his hasty departure to rescue his mother.

Perhaps strange wasn't the right word. Earth was very different from Vulcan. Logically, he had known that before deciding to live there, but actually living there was something different. It was more damp and blue. There was a lot of wasted space and illogical objects, places, and things, and the humans had found him too emotionless. Opposite of everything Vulcan was. If he had not played ShiKahr before his arrival, he may have found it slightly overwhelming. However, the game still could not adequately prepare him for the interactions with the new species. Humans acted so differently in real life. He feared Jim would be different. He was relieved that Jim was still the same, a constant in his life and now his mind.

He mentally reached for the bond, feeling the dynamic mind on the other end skipping from one thought to another with rapid, dizzying succession. His bondmate was probably working on a problem. The thoughts stopped, and then a wave of love and affection washed over Spock. Jim was becoming proficient at projecting certain emotions now that the bond was strong and stable, though he still was unable to shield his half.

Spock returned the affection then muted the bond to give Jim his privacy, taking off his uniform. He folded each piece perfectly and placed them away neatly in his drawers, while sending the undergarments down the laundry chute. He almost didn't notice the blinking on his personal PADD, indicating he had a message. Curious, he picked up the PADD to check.

He had not used the PADD often since he was issued one from Starfleet. The only persons who had his personal IP address were Jim and Doctor McCoy. A few key strokes later and his eyebrows flew up in surprise.

A prank most likely. Human pranks often escaped him, and it was well within his capabilities to handle. There was no need to bother Jim over something so minor. Looking at the chronometer, he prepared for meditation, the note message still displaying on the screen: _Satan's spawn, resign and return to the fiery pits of hell before we are forced to smite thee and save the innocents from your corruptions and lies. The wicked will receive what thee deserves._

* * *

 **Leave a review if you liked it. They help me update.**


	2. Vulcan

**I can't believe it's almost been a month! I update three times on another story in between this and the last update, so I guess it doesn't feel long to me. To be fair I did warn you guys the updates would be slow until Cardinal Rule finished (which is doing very well I might add). On another note, I can't delete that AN from Plugged in now since people left reviews on it. Not sure how I feel about that. Also all of you should watch the video which is nerdier, star trek or star wars by College Humor. I don't really like TNG or Star Wars but I found it hilarious. Star Trek Confusion by them was also hilarious.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Kirk was on the bridge 30 minutes before his shift began. They were due at the Vulcan Starbase in an hour, and he wanted to view Gamma shift's performance. He was surprised (and yet not really) that Spock was already at his science station directing the science officer on some equation.

Jim eavesdropped on the conversation as he watched everyone work at their stations. He caught some things, but the advanced astrophysics talk went over his head, so he settled for just listening to Spock's voice, concentrating on the deep, smooth timbre of his voice and the even tone. He could tell Spock was excited from the sound of his voice. It seemed Spock was enjoying himself as he taught the Lieutenant. The way Spock explained everything so thoroughly, obviously engrossed in the subject matter, was a big giveaway.

The human lieutenant didn't seem to agree as the young woman was wound as tight as a spring, terrified of the alien standing over her shoulder. Jim tried to look at it objectively. He supposed to someone who didn't know Spock, he could come off as intimidating.

Sensing his stare, Spock turned his head to glance at Jim with a raised eyebrow but didn't stop his lecture. Jim smirked unapologetically. In response, Spock turned his back to Jim, leaning over the console to adjust the deep space scanner settings.

The captain almost groaned aloud. Spock was such a damn tease. How could he resist looking when the Vulcan's uniformed pants were so tight when he was bent over like that? Jim ground his teeth, fighting down the wave of arousal. There was no molesting allowed on the bridge. Hell there was no molesting allowed anywhere.

Jim took a moment to send his frustration over the bond. He refused to be the only one sexually frustrated. He saw Spock's hand twitch, telling Jim that the Vulcan had been affected before Vulcan controls took over. Annoyance trickled back which only fueled the captain's smug smile.

Gamma shift ended with Jim victoriously not molesting Spock which was harder than the captain wanted to admit. He attempted to clear his head of all inappropriate thoughts as he took the center seat. Vulcan was only 30 minutes away.

As Vulcan drew ever nearer, the bond became more and more strained to the point Jim could barely feel Spock on the other end. He had suspected it, but to see it, or in this case feel it, made Kirk himself tense. From the talks they had while in _Shikahr_ , it was simple to figure out. Anytime Spock talked about his homeland or the way he would close off to everyone into a perfectly blank slate, it was obvious Spock was not comfortable. Not around his own people. And as the time passed, he managed to be blanker than when Jim had first met him. Which put into perspective how much Spock relaxed around the human crew, knowing they wouldn't notice a difference, and how much he relaxed around Jim in comparison.

The space dock came into view. Spock took his spot beside Kirk as Kirk spoke in Vulcan, asking for permission to dock. The Vulcan who answered the hail, lifted an eyebrow signaling his surprise, but only replied that the permission was granted. Spock proceeded to relay docking instructions, the Vulcan starbase a bit hard to navigate with the large and oddly shaped human vessel. Within another half an hour, they were docked. There were cheers around the bridge for the success of their first mission, as small as it may have been. "Mr. Spock, will you be going to the station with me to escort the Ambassador?"

"I will be beaming down to Vulcan to settle some personal affairs, Captain. I should be back in time to accompany you however."

Jim frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He was seriously thinking Spock wasn't picking up what he was trying to ask.

"I do not require help," Spock said, making Jim sink into his chair, sulking, "however, my business would conclude much quicker if you were to help."

Perking up, he sent his best smile. "I'd be happy to help Mr. Spock. I've been itching to so see Vulcan."

Spock quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as they waited for the final permission to go dirt side. Once permission was granted, Spock and Kirk made their way to the transporter room. Jim had barely taken a step into the room when he was assaulted by a hypo. "Ow! The fuck?!"

"That's for whatever diseases might be floating around in that desert." McCoy grunted, already assaulting him with another hypo. "And that's a tri-ox compound, so you don't suffocate to death. "

"We will only be surface side for an hour at most, Doctor. The hypos are unnecessary," Spock said, casually inserting himself between the two friends with the appearance of overlooking the transporter controls.

McCoy only rolled his eyes at Spock's protective behavior. "You can never be too careful with this idiot." He shot the captain a glare. "You'll see soon enough."

"Is there something you know that I do not?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, this guy's a pain in my ass," McCoy said in full seriousness.

Jim laughed, slapping the doctor on his back as the transporter technician activated the transporter. "Thanks for all the love Bones, but my heart already belongs to someone else."

Bones grunted, "In your dreams."

Jim managed to get his laughter under control by the time the Vulcan scientists materialized on the pad.

There were three of them. Two were similar to Spock with their tinged-green skin and dark bowl cuts. The third was dark skinned with curly black hair cropped short. He took a step forward, giving the Vulcan salute. "Sarlah nash-veh dvin-tor."

Jim returned it, smiling professionally now. "Vu dvin dor etwel. Wimish nash-veh khart-lan James T. Kirk." He then gestured to Spock. "Nash-veh zhel-lan, ek-tal-lan, eh t'hy'la Spock."

Spock gave a ta'al in return. "Vu dvin dor etwel."

"Mau ki'puzhu-tor etek, pa' Spo'k'hat'ndlawa. Isha-tu, khart-lan Kirk. La'etek rihamau-tor tchas-tviyan."

"Veling." The captain called up Scotty to come escort their guests down to engineering.

Scotty was there a minute later, happily chatting to them about the ideas he had about improving the warp drive. Jim barely caught the sight of wide eyed Vulcans with the Scotsman's colorful speech and wide, crazy gestures. They are probably wondering if he is speaking English, Jim thought with amusement. "Alright Ensign, beam us down to Vulcan."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Vulcan was, for lack of a better word, hot. Like really hot. The sky was orangish in color, the sun was large and bright, and sand whipped at Jim's face whenever the wind picked up. In other words, Shi'Kahr and Shikahr were exactly the same. Right down from the climate to the beautiful craftsmanship of each building. Jim recognized the café that was in the same place as the IDIC tavern, the merchant stands stood in the same spots, the palace, which Jim now knew was really the High Council Chambers, stood tall, carved out of the reddish mountains with arched, pointed roofs, and the edge of the desert was visible just outside the city. In other words, Spock managed to convey almost every detail into the game.

He opened his mouth to say so, turning to his bondmate, but Spock was just standing there, taking in the sight. "Spock?"

"I have only been away for 2.3 years yet I had almost forgotten its beauty," he said softly.

"You did a good job capturing it. The game version looks almost exactly like the real one." Jim bent down to touch the red-brown earth that crumpled in his hands.

"The game version was created using my memory. The technology was originally used to stimulate memories or dreams. It was simple to take my memory of Shi'kahr to use as the foundation." He finally looked at Jim, who was still playing with the dirt. "What are you doing, Jim?"

"Wondering if I should take some dirt back with us," the human looked up grinning. "This is kind of where we met after all, and that way, you'd always have a little bit of Vulcan with you."

Spock's eyes were filled with gentleness towards him, and for a brief moment, a smile tugged at his lips. "I have no need for such sentimentalities. I am not attached to this place and have everything I require aboard the _Enterprise_."

"If you say so, but I'm taking some anyway." Jim pocketed a rock. "First alien planet I've been on and all."

"With many more in the future no doubt." Spock's soft gaze became hidden behind his mask again as a Vulcan walked by. "We should hurry and conclude our business."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Jim straightened himself, following after Spock.

They walked through the streets, gathering a few quick stares from other Vulcans. Jim wondered what was so interesting about them to gather so much attention. It wasn't because Jim was human. Just walking through the streets, Jim had spotted a few other alien species. Ones he had only seen in holos, but he recognized them and the other Vulcans hadn't paid any special attention to them.

In a weird way, it was nostalgic, walking the same streets that he had in the game with a variety of races walking among them. It was surreal because it was real. He was almost half expecting a random person to just materialize out of nowhere . . . not that that couldn't happen given their transporter technology, which was similar to how a person entered and exited the game now that he thought about it.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't realize Spock had stopped walking. He stopped, just before he walked into him, curious as to what could make his Vulcan so tense.

"Spock," two Vulcans greeted. "It is unexpected to see you here. We had heard you had left Vulcan to live among the humans."

Jim stood straighter, his senses going on alert just from the fact they were talking in standard. It was obviously a conversation he was meant to overhear. Which in itself was most likely not a good sign as they had yet addressed or acknowledged him.

"Savek, Sotek," Spock said evenly, though Jim didn't miss the way he stepped protectively closer to him when he raised the ta'al. "If you would excuse us."

"Is this to be your bondmate? Savek asked. He was a little taller than Spock and a little leaner, but his eyes were cold. Nothing like Spock's or even Sarek's.

The captain only smiled tightly, stepping forward. "James Kirk, captain of the _USS Enterprise_. A pleasure to meet you."

"We have heard much about you," Sotek said briefly acknowledging the human before turning back to Spock. "It was very predictable, Spock. You had been very focused on him since you began playing the game. He is quite like Lady Amanda."

"Not quite," Savek said, his eyes looking over Jim. "His hair and eyes are unusual. They stand out even for a human. It is however fortunate you managed to discover a species who matches your own intellect."

Eyes narrowed and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Don't talk like the human isn't here." He took a step forward only to have Spock grab his arm to stop him from going further.

"The human appears to have a temper," Sotek noted with a slightly raised eyebrow. "He is more similar to Spock than I have predicted."

"Indeed," Savek's dark eyes trained on Spock. "Though he appears to be quite fragile. Are you sure he can handle the pon farr between two males?"

Jim turned to Spock; either to tell him to let him go so he could beat some sense into them or to ask why Spock hadn't said anything to defend himself. It wasn't until he felt the rolling anger Spock was desperately trying to suppress and defuse that Jim understood why Spock had stayed silent. There was anger toward the way they ignored his bondmate as if he wasn't worthy addressing, anger that they would insinuate that Jim was as far from a proper Vulcan bondmate possible, anger towards the insult to Jim's intelligence, and anger that they would suggest Spock would ever hurt him during pon farr. The captain made a small mental note to ask what the Vulcan word meant, but at that moment, it became clear that the Vulcan held onto his arm to stop himself from lashing out instead of the other way around.

"I was unaware that Vulcans engaged in gossip, but let me clarify the rumors regarding my captain. My captain is the strongest individual I have ever become acquainted with. His intellect is unmatched in strategy and tactics, and I believe that my bondmate would be able to defeat approximately ninety-three point two four percent of Vulcan kal-tor players after three games prior. The three games being a tool to learn and observe his opponent rather than a true intent to win," Spock spoke smoothly as though he was stating pure fact and not hiding his anger towards them. "And though his Vulcan is still lacking, he has learned the difficult syntaxes and extensive vocabulary within three months despite the complex phonetics that is unnatural for humans. My mother, a linguist and teacher who lived among Vulcans, had not been able to pronounce our family name without years of practice. It is true; his society is years behind ours, yet his learning curve is quite impressive. He is also the one who put the transwarp beaming equation into practical use. A feat both of you had not accomplished."

Savek raised an eyebrow in irritation. "He is not the one to develop the equation. It is not difficult if the answer is given to you."

"In order to properly type in the equation and coordinates, a deep understanding of the equation, how it works and its components , is required to be able to manipulate it to the vessel the object is being transported to and the computer that is using the equation. Both require a deep understanding of mechanical engineering, computer programming, differential equations, and astrophysics. As my captain's specialty is command and not engineering or sciences, the amount of knowledge he posses in all subjects is admirable even if he had only learned just enough to understand just the particular equation if not the specifics of all fields."

Jim blushed at the praise. While it was true he dabbled in engineering, he wasn't a genius at it like Scotty. He had to pour over Scotty's notes for days to understand enough of the equation to tweak it enough for the transporter. However, the two Vulcans were reassessing him, a look of curiosity on both their faces. To add to Jim's surprise, Spock held out his two fingers, clearly visible to the others.

Jim met his fingers, to complete the kiss on instinct, reeling that Spock was blatantly showing affection in public. It almost felt possessive. Spock's attention never drifted from his two old coworkers as if staking his claim.

"My t'hy'la and I must depart. Liver long and prosper." Spock led Jim away, stopping in front of a small house. Jim would have called the unit a townhouse, but the feel wasn't the same as the ones on earth. The units were connected, but the simplicity of the small one story house felt more like an apartment. The inside was just as simple. It wasn't until Jim saw Spock walk to the tiny workspace that it occurred to Jim that this was where Spock had talked to him, met up with him. This was where Spock had resided when they had played _Shikahr_ together. Somehow he had pictured a bigger house, full of stacks of PADDs, maybe an assistant or two running around. The small unit was mostly empty. A few boxes sat on the table mostly packed, and a fine layer of dust covered every surface from not being in use for the past two years.

"Who were those assholes?" Jim asked, already looking through one of the boxes. The box seemed to contain artifacts, one being a strange lyre type object.

"Colleagues. I attended school with them, and they also worked at the VSA while I was there." The bond had quieted back to a low hum, so he knew Spock was no longer angry, but it didn't mean he wanted to talk about it either.

"Let me guess, they've been trying to bully you back then too," he huffed.

Spock almost seemed to smile at Jim's irritation. "They attempted to, yes. However, they were unable to."

"Why's that?" Jim had picked up a Vulcan robe and was holding it to himself to see how it would look. It appeared that the human was unpacking more than doing the opposite.

"When they insulted my mother and made physical contact with my being," Spock hesitated, the tips of his ears tinged green. "I engaged in returning the contact with much more force than necessary."

Jim's eyes widened comically which was followed by a hearty laugh. "You beat the shit out of them?! God, I would have loved to see that."

Spock looked up from under his bangs, almost concealing the embarrassment. "Violence is not the answer. Vulcans have evolved past the need for it and embrace peace when it is available."

Jim snorted. "They started it. In my book, you were defending yourself." With a glint in his eyes, Jim added, "And I bet they never put their hands on you again."

Spock almost smiled, but instead put the things his bondmate had taken out away. "No, but I was severely reprimanded by my instructor." Spock grew quieter and added, "and it was difficult gaining the respect of my instructors and peers afterwards."

"Well, no point looking back on it now. You're smarter than them, have a cooler résumé, and the most attractive bondmate on this side of the galaxy. They can't hold a candle up to you."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You hold yourself in quite high regard. In risk of sounding like the doctor, you are not as pretty as you seem to believe."

"Ouch," Jim mocked a hurt voice. "You don't think I'm pretty."

Spock didn't even hesitate. "I do not."

"So much for having high self esteem," he chuckled, finally helping Spock pack the last of his possessions.

"Beautiful or handsome, however, is a whole other concern." Spock added quietly, picking up a box.

The man smiled a little wider, picking up another. "Where do you want these?"

"Stack them outside. Someone will be by to transport them to a storage facility."

"Couldn't you have gotten someone here to do this?" Jim carefully closed the box and followed Spock to drop it off.

"It is illogical to trouble others when I am capable of doing it myself." Spock was already moving to take another box outside.

Jim however understood the underlying message. Spock didn't trust anyone else to handle his things. "Anything you're taking back with us?"

"The chess set."

Scowling, Jim placed the last box outside, "Still pissed you left it here on Vulcan."

"I did not wish for it to be damaged during transport," Spock said. To Jim it sounded weary, like Spock was tired of having the argument. "I left my lyre here as well."

"Yeah." Spock had taken the lyre out and placed it on the desk where it sat innocently. It was different then what Jim had imagined. He thought it would have been bigger, but instead looked rather delicate for such strong fingers to pluck at its strings. "You should play for the crew sometime."

"If you wish to hear me play, I will play for you," the Vulcan amended.

He wasn't going to give up on the idea yet, but it would take some time for Spock to come out of his shell. Jim could respect that, and a small part of him warmed at the idea of a private show. "Fair enough."

Spock packed the lyre away in its case while Jim packed the chessboard away in its own. By the time they left, the boxes had already been picked up.

Being short on time, they both beamed up to the ship to put the items away. The human ambassador however was not happy that they were cutting it so close. "Do you know how close you came to being late? Vulcans value punctuality. How do you think my first impression will be if I show up even a second late?"

Jim personally didn't have a very high opinion of the ambassador. He didn't think Spock did either. The human was tall, in his mid-late forties, out of shape but not overweight, had a surly demeanor, and very impatient. Combining all of those traits with the man's obsession with perfection, it was a wonder how the man managed to get to his position. Not that the ambassador was impressed by Jim either. He made it very clear that he thought Jim was a pretty boy airhead, who was riding on his daddy's commendations and happened to be in the right place at the right that got him his ship.

He also believed that Jim's knowledge of the Vulcan language was so solely for picking up woman and so he could look smart rather than knowing it because they were their first contact race. Which, in the captain's opinion, was pretentious given that the ambassador didn't even know much Vulcan passed basic conversation, and his accent and pronunciation were so bad, Spock actually lied (which the Vulcan denied vehemently) about checking on nonexistent science experiments to excuse himself from the conversation which caused him to no longer criticize (complain) about Jim's Vulcan and rather teased him about it instead.

Though, Kirk couldn't complain completely about the ambassador's lack of knowledge. It made having suggestive conversations with Spock easier when Uhura was the only other human who knew the language to the extent Jim did if not more, and she was more than happy to try to make Spock blush on their off hours in some sort of game he was not privy to.

"I think we'll be alright ambassador. I am a busy person. I'm sure they'll understand," the captain replied with a small smirk as he stepped onto the transporter pad. He couldn't help but patronize the older human. His face turned an interesting shade of red whenever he did. Besides, Jim already knew who they were meeting.

"Your only job, _captain_ , is to escort me onto the starbase to meet with the Vulcan ambassador. You would do well to remember that."

Deciding, he should ignore the ambassador in favor of not ordering someone to throw him out an airlock, he turned to Spock. "Chess?"

"Rec room C," Spock answered without hesitation, taking his side by his captain.

The immediate brush off only angered the ambassador more, but they were beamed onto the station before he could get another word in.

However, that didn't mean Jim didn't get a lecture the moment they rematerialized. "You should act your position. Professionalism is everything. You can't ride on your daddy's coattails forever. You have to make connections. In a way, you're the ambassador of the human race, running that ship from dock to dock. What will other alien races say if they see you act like a brat? This is your chance of making a good impression on the Vulcans, and I don't need you making my job any harder. They're hard to read as it is." Needless to say, Jim tuned him out by the first word which only managed to goad the lecture somehow.

It took a moment to realize that the ambassador had stopped mid lecture. The ambassador had put on a pleasant smile and had walked ahead to meet their Vulcan escort/ambassador, most likely an attempt to make himself look good before Kirk somehow managed to screw it all up. "Ambassador Sarek, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said almost jovially. Did it hurt to make such a sharp 180?

"Ambassador Fox," the Vulcan greeted with a ta'al.

The seemingly unemotional greeting had the ambassador already sweating bullets as obvious by his attempts of flattery of Sarek's accomplishments. Sarek had quite the reputation among the humans. He was almost like the boogeyman to the ambassadors, admiralty, and federation council. None of them had forgotten how Sarek ripped them apart on Earth two years prior, and everyone had been weary of him since. And Sarek never seemed too pleased with dealing with humans. Though, Jim suspected Sarek took some perverse pleasure to humans' reactions to him, not that Vulcans took pleasure in anything.

Jim was nervous for another reason however. The captain could practically feel the human ambassador's worried glances at him and the glares that told him to shut up which Kirk, happily ignored.

"Ambassador," he smiled, holding up a ta'al. "I never did apologize for calling you an asshole."

Fox's jaw completely dropped at the comment, a look of unadulterated horror on his face.

Sarek however almost seemed to smile, and there was humor somewhere in those Vulcan eyes. Even suppressed, the difference was startling on him causing more horror for the human ambassador. "After coaxing the meaning out of my wife, and seeing the results of the entire event, I will say there was a high probability that I deserved it even as indirect as it was," Sarek extended a handshake which made Fox almost have a heart attack.

Jim only grinned and returned it, knowing that the only reason Sarek offered was to make Fox shut up. Sarek must have heard the last part of the lecture Jim had been receiving.

Jim smiled even broader seeing the Vulcan's human companion beside him that Fox had neglected in greeting. "Milady Amanda," he greeted. He took her hand with the intent to lean down and kiss it until he felt Sarek's gaze on his back. Instead he shook it daintily as if she were an aristocratic woman. "I must say it is a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Grayson, and in much better circumstances as well."

"James. I am glad to see you are doing well," the woman greeted with a small laugh.

"I believe that's my line, Amanda. I'm happy to see you again as well." He turned back to Sarek. "Both of you. I'm happy to finally meet you in person."

Sarek arched an eyebrow. "Captain, we have met in person before." At Jim's confused gaze, he elaborated. "The gathering after you returned to Earth from the _Farragut_. At the time, I must conclude that you were focused on the events that were to occur after the party rather than the delegates introducing themselves to you."

Jim coughed, his cheeks bright red. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Why having guv-tvi-rivak with─"

"We must insist you have dinner with us tonight," Amanda interrupted Sarek smoothly, causing Sarek to stare at her as if asking why she would do so. "It is the least we can do."

"I would love to, Amanda." Jim was happy to stir that conversation from dangerous waters. Fox may have been an idiot politician, but he rather not have him ask around. Plus, as much as he loved Spock's parents, he really didn't want them to know their activities outside the public's eye.

"Lovely."

"Excuse me, Ambassador Sarek," Fox interrupted, gaining four pairs of eyes on him and reminding everyone he was still present. "I didn't know you were acquainted with Captain Kirk."

"Didn't you know?" Kirk said smugly. "These are Spock's parents, and I knew them _before_ official first contact was made. Amanda and Spock were good friends of mine."

"And the captain helped secure for first contact to happen and that it went smoothly for both races despite the difficulties that tried to prevent it from doing so," Spock added as if he wasn't getting retribution for having to endure the ambassador's lecture even though he was not the focus. "It is partly the reason I requested to serve aboard the _Enterprise_."

Fox, realizing his mistake in ignoring Amanda, greeted her hastily, and once again tried to chat them up, feeling he could get farther through her. Thankfully, she interrupted him and told Jim and Spock that they could take it from there and released them from the torture of sitting through diplomatic talks.

"You know what going to a dinner with your family means, don't you?"

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I do not."

"It means you are going to have to suffer through a Christmas dinner with mine."

The Vulcan only looked more confused. "I do not understand how one warrants the other."

"Just go with it, Spock," Jim said wearily heading for a recreation room.

"I do not─"

"Just go with it."

* * *

Jim and Spock spent their time playing chess until they were to meet up with Spock's parents for dinner on the station in one of the private dining rooms. Spock had gotten progressively better after Jim left, and were more or less on equal terms of skill now, much to Jim's pleasure; though, he still beat Spock often due to his "illogical" moves that Spock insisted shouldn't work.

Arriving at the dining area, Jim was pleasantly surprised Pike was there as well. They greeted one another and asked how each other were doing, relatively safe subjects that somehow started up a conversation about Jim's mischievous pranks and troublemaking in Iowa. The result of that conversation had Jim drinking from his wine glass a little more than he probably should. Sarek was looking at him as if he was questioning how such an irresponsible and illogical being could ever become captain. In conclusion, Pike was embarrassing him as any father would a son, and Kirk was planning his death over it.

"It seems, James, that you were quite active as a child," Amanda laughed, taking a sip of Vulcan port.

"It is quite concerning that my son is to be bonded to a felon of such creativity," Sarek added.

"I promise you, ambassador, I have strayed from that life as far as possible," Jim tried to reassure. It probably didn't help that he was pouring himself more wine.

Sarek only looked condescendingly at him. "I am aware of that Captain as I was already aware of your juvenile records. I was however lacking the details behind them. They are much more . . . colorful than I had assumed." He too took a sip from his wine glass. "If I had found your criminal history to truly be worth my concern however, rest assured captain that I would not have supported your bond with my son no matter how Spock may have wished otherwise."

"What Sarek means to say," Amanda smiled. "Is that we think you've been a good influence on Spock. He's more confident and independent since he met you, and we're happy to see that you also make him happy."

"Mother, such emotionalism is unbecoming," Spock gently scolded his mother.

"Perhaps for a Vulcan," she corrected. "But I don't see you chastising James," she snickered when Spock's cheeks became dusted with green.

"Before this dinner comes to a close, there is something of importance that must be discussed." Sarek had the Vulcan attendants leave the room, and Pike sat straighter in his seat. "Admiral, would you prefer to divulge further details?"

Pike nodded, placing his used napkin on the table. "The Vulcan ambassadors are being threatened on Earth. One was even successfully assassinated two days ago."

Jim's face sobered at the information, taking on his captain demeanor in an instant. "Is that why you are here Ambassador?"

"That is not what is causing concern," Sarek said, folding his hands together in front of him. "But how."

"What do you mean?" Spock asked, putting his hands together in thought as well.

"The way the assassination was done was as if it was an inside job. However, the parts needed to pull of such a job were from multiple people. When those people were questioned or had volunteered for a mind meld they came up clean. They either had perfect alibis or they truly did not do it from the meld," Pike supplied, frowning.

"However, in the mind meld, it appeared that their minds had been touched," Sarek finished when Pike faltered.

"A Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"No. Their memories were not tempered with, just merely searched. Similar to when the dreamer technology was used to relive traumatic experiences." Sarek looked at his son.

"Wait, are you suggesting that…" Jim looked at Spock who merely nodded.

"Someone used the technology to probe their minds," Spock filled in.

"That's what the higher ups are thinking, but there's no proof and the game has proved to help integrate the humans to the ideas of aliens much smoother than it could have been without. Those who have played the game are much more accepting than those who have not. With more players everyday and having expanded to the Mars and moon colonies, they are reluctant to outlaw the game. That could either rouse the suspicions of idiots who think the game is a trap, that the council is hiding something, or make the gamers think the federations doesn't really support the idea of accepting aliens or their technology," Pike rubbed his temples.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jim asked confused on where this was all leading.

Pike gave him a crooked grin that conveyed his amusement at Jim's question. "Why, you're going back in of course."

* * *

 **Vulcan Translations:**

 ** _Sarlah nash-veh dvin-tor:_ We have come to serve**

 _ **Vu dvin dor etwel. Wimish nash-veh khart-lan James T. Kirk. Nash-veh zhel-lan, ek-tal-lan, eh t'hy'la Spock:**_ **Your service honor's us. I am Captain James T. Kirk. My first officer, science officer, and t'hy'la Spock.**

 ** _Mau ki'puzhu-tor etek, pa' Spo'k'hat'ndlawa. Isha-tu, khart-lan Kirk. La'etek rihamau-tor tchas-tviyan:_ We have heard much, Spock. You too, Captain Kirk. We are here to check the warp core.**

 _ **Veling:**_ **Of course.**

 _ **Guv-tvi-rivak:**_ **sexual intercourse**

 **I'm pretty sure I threw syntax out the window. Whatever.** **I might add more to this chapter. I am not sure at this time. But to clarify things, Jim only has a pre-marital bond with Spock. Also I recently found out that Vulcan is 16 light years from Earth and that at warp one it would take them four days to reach Vulcan. Meaning it should take 2 days not one. Which also means like they must have been like going at warp 8 or something to reach Vulcan in the reboot. Stuff to think about. Warp is a lot faster than light than I had thought. Since I try to be as authentic as possible during my works, I will be changing it to two days in the precious chapter.**

 **Review!**


	3. Uncertainty

**Yup, you may all hate me (assuming any of you will continue to read). I have finished Cardinal Rule and started another story between updates. Sadly, I started this chapter less than a week after I finished chapter 2. It took me that long to finish this. I'll try not to wait so long in between updates but I'm working full time, studying for CLEP tests this summer, and going to summer classes. As always, I'll find time to update. As for those who read Cardinal Rule, no one said anything about Spock eating the meat. No seriously, no one. My shock at that knew no bounds. Maybe I was too subtle . . .**

* * *

Jim leaned back into his chair, propping his feet up onto the desk and taking a long sip from his whiskey glass. Spock lifted an eyebrow at Jim's behavior, peering up from the paperwork on his lap. "Captain?"

Jim ignored Spock for a second, thinking over their new mission. This was not what he would have liked as a first mission. It was personal, for lack of a better word, but he could also see how they would be the best people to ask. Both he and Spock were highly ranked in the game, even after two years, and Spock was the original creator. No one knew the game better than him. But who knows how long this would take, and Jim would have to leave the command of _the Enterprise_ with another after he just been named captain. He was hesitant to do so.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Spock was beside him until his slender fingers brush his, taking the glass from his hand. "You have already consumed three glasses," the Vulcan said softly.

The human sighed, letting Spock take it from him. Too tired to really argue the point, especially when he could feel the worry that happened to trickle through, he let Spock do what he wanted.

"I do not understand why you are distressed."

"I am not distressed," Jim replied, closing his eyes. Spock's fingertips brushed his then trailed to the inside of Jim's palm, his thumb caressing the back of Jim's hand. Tension eased from the human's body from the gesture; still, he couldn't help but tease, "This is kind of racy for you."

"But it is relaxing for you." Spock pulled his hand away. "As your first officer, it is my duty to protect your health, both mental and physical."

Jim chuckled, not wanting to point out that duty didn't really extend to their personal lives. Besides, he was about eighty percent certain it was the excuse Spock came up with to get away with what could be considered an intimate gesture if it was ever brought up. If Jim still didn't understand the full depth of Vulcan touch telepathy and the customs and abilities that go with it, no other human would. At least not yet. "I didn't mean to make you worried."

"Vulcans do not worry."

Jim reached out to take Spock's hand, entwining their fingers. The action rewarded Jim with a flushed Spock trying to reign in his embarrassment. "This mission makes me nervous. They're targeting Vulcans. The relationship between our two planets is fragile as it is, and I don't want to put you in the middle of that. I also don't want to leave my ship when I just got it."

"I understand your concern; however, whether you wish me to or not, I will be at your side."

"You're a sap, you know that?"

"I do not know what you mean," Spock denied. "However, you are calmer now."

"I guess." He played with Spock's fingers, squeezing, rubbing, and twisting them, bringing Spock's attention back to their join hands. He was rewarded by a soft grunt from his Vulcan, who was trying hard to reign in his arousal.

"Jim," Spock's voice came out horse and cracked, warning him.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. I can't get over how sensitive they are. Makes me want to play with them." He let Spock's hand go before they both lost it.

"I believe you would benefit from practicing control." Spock said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Ah, come on Spock, don't pout."

"Vulcan's do not pout," he said emotionlessly which Jim took as indignantly.

Spock didn't respond further and instead went back to his seat to continue the paperwork needed to take care of the ship while they were preoccupied.

"You are definitely pouting," the captain laughed.

"I believe you are quite intoxicated, Jim. I recommend sleeping for the rest of the duration of the night cycle."

Jim's laughter died down, but his eyes were still full of mirth. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"There is nothing to tell," Spock didn't even bother to look up from his work.

Feeling he had fulfilled his "annoy Spock" quota for the day, he finally buckled down on his paperwork. Spock was right, there was no point worrying so much. This was their element. They would be just fine.

* * *

He forgot the sensation of falling. Not the falling that made one fear. It was a strange feeling of losing the physical world, losing the feel of being in your own body as you mind drifted into a different reality. Some people found it disorienting, but Jim found it relaxing. The split second of being free from everything.

Soon enough, he was bound again, bound to a form, but not to one he was used to. His body felt lighter and leaner, his eyesight slightly sharper, and his hair much longer.

The world he woke up to was brighter. The sky was bluer, the air cleaner, and the grass greener. He was in the plains. There single tall mountain in the distance and he could hear a herd of some sort of large animal behind him. He knew this place. It was the place they took Bones for the first time and the place Jim and Spock sat down and talked for the first time. Somewhere to the east he knew the canyon he liked to sit down at was there and a town next to a river not far to the north. That was where they were heading.

He turned to look at his companions. Spock changed his appearance slightly as his Vulcan form would attract unwanted attention. He now had more of an appearance of an elf, the ears longer, narrower and tilted slightly away from his head, the tips, peeking out just slightly from under his long dark hair that was flowing freely as the Vulcan changed his hair piece. He still wore the dark leather boots, white dress shirt, leather vest, black leather gloves and tight pants. However, he did add a dark blue cloak over his clothes, his silver head piece changed to a red bandana wrapped around his head though it was only visible over his forehead as his hair covered the back half, and the gem of his earrings had turned to sky blue instead of blood red, and finally his bow slung over his back with his quiver and short sword on his hip.

Sulu on the other hand wore simple knee high brown leather boots, tight brown pants, and a loose white blouse with a large v neck and loose sleeves. It was very reminiscent of a pirate shirt. It didn't help that he had a rapier on his hip. His hair was just long enough to put into a ponytail and didn't go past his shoulders. He was also human class though he had the mark of Junbaji on his left cheek, a blood red thorny spiral, symbolizing his allegiance to the more criminal like activities and practice in the dark arts.

McCoy wore the same thing he had before. He wore his black boots and slacks, light blue shirt, and his white cape that was fluttering in the wind. He held his staff in his hands that was just above six feet tall and made of a light, smooth wood with a purple orb the size of a large orange on top. His hair was the same as the real world, saying something about refusing to look like a hippy.

Jim himself was wearing a skin tight, black sleeveless turtle neck shirt, black gloves that went to his biceps, lose black cargo pants, and combat boots. His hair was put in a low ponytail that reached his mid back, and wore a silver circlet on his head. He thought of changing to the Pre-Surakian armor but decided he was more comfortable in his normal clothes. His sword was a comfortable and familiar weight on his back despite the time away from it. It felt right.

"Well, I see everyone's here," Jim grinned. "Shall we head to the village and restock?"

"Sure thing, Captain…er, I mean Tiberius." Sulu smiled sheepishly.

"Well, FencingNut…. I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that username. Is there something else I can call you?"

"In the underground, they call me Rapier."

"After the sword?"

Sulu nodded. "I'm the second best user with the weapon, after Lady Grayson of course. I'm not too bad with a katana either."

"The game's "cheat" is that any user with real knowledge in hand to hand combat or weapon experience can enhance or envision a wider variety of moves that are not officially listed in the database. So they are less limited than other players," Spock filled in. "The lieutenant's knowledge in the art of fencing has enabled him to handle the virtual weapon with greater efficiency than normal players."

"Like when we fought in the Tournament, and you used hand to hand combat on me," Kirk asked.

Spock nodded. "On Vulcan, we are trained in a type of martial arts. We were also trained to use the weapons of my ancestors."

"For a peaceful race, you sure do unnecessary and violent things," Bones grunted.

"The purpose is for mental and physical discipline, and a few other additional reasons."

"Great, so not only are you three times stronger, y'all have military training. Wonderul."

Kirk slapped the doctor's back. "You're sounding xenophobic, Bones. Tone it down a notch."

Bones grumbled a bit, crossing his arms. "Why am I even here? I'm only a level 3."

"T'Pring already changed your stats. You a level 65 with most of your spells unlocked, and Spock chose your level up abilities and upgraded clothes," Jim filled in. "And you're here because we needed a mage and Sarek insisted that we bring a doctor." At the word doctor, he glanced at the Vulcan to see if he would explain more on that. Of course, Spock had nothing to add.

The three of them walked to the small village. There were only the basic necessities: an inn, an items shop, and a blacksmith. Still it did have a transporter ring, so they could go to a bigger city.

"So how do we even start looking for information?" Sulu pulled up his menu to look through the feeds. "Post questions or something?"

"There's a tavern in the next town over. I checked, and Mirror Mirror is still the best information forum around." Jim drew his sword. "I say we walk though. Re-familiarize ourselves with the mechanics."

"Why are we fighting? Don't we just have to look for information? Let's just get what we need and leave," Bones grumbled, fiddling with his cloak.

"If we were to just ask questions and not participate in the game, we would stand out greatly if someone wished to locate us." Spock changed his bow without opening his menu.

"Almost as conspicuous as when you don't use the player menu," Bone's remarked bitterly.

Spock's lips thinned, telling Jim that Spock had forgotten about the old habit of by passing the menu. Now that he thought about it. Spock never used his menu unless he was letting Jim play around with it.

"Alright you two, let's just get to the tavern and stop bickering for two minutes. Seriously, like an old married couple." The murderous looks Jim received made him laugh.

"You would know wouldn't you?"

Jim just kept laughing, leading the way. "Come on, old man, let's get going. You're the only one who doesn't know what's in their own arsenal."

Bones grumbled but followed his captain out into the fields anyway, dragging his feet.

Spock and Sulu followed at a slower pace.

It took them an hour to get to their destination. Jim loudly complained about McCoy's lack of enthusiasm for learning, growing increasingly frustrated that his friend had messed up his only attack for the fifteenth time. "You aren't even trying."

"I'm a doctor, not a videogame enthusiast."

"I should have left you at home."

"I wish you had left me at home.

"Gentlemen," Spock interrupted before the conversation could further degrade into childish antics. "I believe we are at the forum Tiberius was talking about."

"Give me a sec to talk to her." Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim, which Jim hurried to clarify.  
"She might give me more information if I go in alone."

"And what do you expect us to do, twiddle our thumbs?" The cankerous doctor grumbled.

Sulu smiled and directed the doctor to the shops. Spock, however, stood rooted to his spot, watching Jim with a critical eye.

"What?" he shifted under the unblinking gaze.

"It is significantly more difficult to hide information from me here, Jim."

At Spock's soft tone, Jim looked even guiltier. "I may have had a small fling with Marlena a few years back, but it was just in the game and we broke up mutually. I never even met her in real life, but she's still kind of sweet on me when she gives me information, and I don't know what she'll do when she sees me, so I didn't want you to be there to see it."

Spock didn't say anything, but he walked past Jim into the forum room. Jim hurried after him unsure what Spock was going to do.

The forum room was nearly empty. There were only a dozen players or so in the bar like setting, and two standing in front of the message boards. It was highly unusual when only two years ago this place had been bustling with constant activity. With the lack of people, their entrance drew the attention of everyone in sight. Specifically one person.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tiberius." Marlena leaned against the counter suggestively. "It's been awhile."

Jim put on a strained smile, very aware of Spock's presence beside him. "Marlena, it's good to see you again."

She smiled. "What can I get you today?"

"Tiberius will have the honey ale with ginger root," Spock interrupted. "And I will have the Vulcan tea."

Marlena took her eyes of Jim long enough to assess Spock. "You are definitely the tall, dark, and handsome type." She returned her gaze to Jim. "He looks like your exact opposite."

Jim's strained smile turned more sincere as he leaned against the bar. "He's my opposite alright."

Marlena leaned closer, lowering her eyelids in a seductive gaze. "It's been awhile. Perhaps we should go hunting again sometime. The Moonlight Mountains perhaps."

"Is it customary to wait long for our orders?" Spock asked dryly and Jim could easily pick up the displeasure through Spock's tone.

Marlena glanced between the two of them, catching the slightly guilty look in Jim's eyes as he looked at the man next to him. Finally it clicked and she leaned back, crossing her arms. "You're opposite indeed."

"Mirror Moreau-"

"I will not be made a fool of," she said coldly.

"I wasn't trying to," Jim reached for her hand, gently taking it in his. "Don't be mad. Look we really do need your help, and you're the only one who can do it."

The women stared him down. "I'll do it, but only because I feel bad for him for having to watch this," she jerked her finger towards Spock who didn't look to happy behind his stoic expression. "And don't think you're getting it for free."

Jim winced inwardly, knowing how steep her prices were, especially for the good information. Outwardly he kept his smile on. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah." She lifted the counter and walked through. "Follow me."

She lead them up the stairs in the back to the private rooms above the tavern area, the sitting area was small yet cozy with two small couches next to the fireplace and a small round table with two chairs with a small vase of flowers in the center.

Kirk took a seat on one of the couches which Spock took a seat beside him a second later.

"His over protectiveness would be cute if I didn't get the feeling he wanted to kill me," Marlena took the seat across from them, crossing her slender legs and resting her arms on the back of the couch. Jim was impressed she was able to read Spock so well just meeting him. "Odd for a Vulcan."

The swordsman found himself alert at that. "How do you-"

"You've always underestimated me," she pulled up her menu and selected a beverage. A glass of red wine appeared in her hand. "You don't know my real life job. I met a Vulcan once, and if you bothered to remember, I was the one who sent you his way. He's changed his appearance, but his face is still the same and his lack of expression gives him away." She swirled the contents in the glass and her smiled became amused. "I never imagined that you two would start a relationship though. Given his jealousy, I guess you've already slept with him in real life as it would be illogical to be possessive over a person never met in real life."

"Marlena," Jim said in warning.

"You really do get around Tiberius, bedding even aliens so quickly. I think I can guess your real identity. How many humans have the chance to be around a Vulcan often enough to have a relationship with?"

"That is enough," Jim's voice dropped low and a frown was marring his features.

"You're protective of him," she noted with a hint of surprise. Jim didn't say anything, but his expression was clear enough. "Fine, I'll leave it for now." She relented, placing the glass down. "What do you want from me?"

"Information about any weird stories that's been floating around. Anything at all."

The woman considered him, then pulled out her menu and scrolled through her notes. "The game itself is rather normal, nothing stands out greatly, but there have been factions developing in the larger towns. They're small and they don't cause much harm but they're annoying."

"What type of factions, if I may ask?" Spock asked.

"Xenophobic factions. Occasionally you'll get a person preaching in the square about alien invasions, mind control, and other stupid things like that, but as I said they're mostly harmless. I don't think it's what you're looking for though." She scrolled a bit more. "There is a small rumor going around. About a glitch in the game."

"Glitches are not uncommon."

"In this game it is. It's rare to find one noticeable at least, but it's the fact no one remembers it that makes it strange." She closed her notes. "Apparently, a couple people received special quests that had to be completed in a small party. However, later when asked about how the quest went, they said nothing happened. The NPC glitched out, but when they were pressed for more information, they said they don't remember where they went, what was in the message, and sometimes if they even received the message at all."

Jim took a quick look at Spock who nodded his head just slightly. "Thanks for the information. How much do I owe you?"

Moreau leaned forward, exposing her breasts just a little bit more. "30,000,000 gold."

"What!" the swordsmen yelled. "That's highway robbery! You didn't even give us anything good."

"Don't act innocent with me. The fact you were looking for information that suspicious means you'll find trouble. I want to be able to take care of myself in case it all comes back to me somehow."

"It's just a game," he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"A game that has brought a starship captain and his Vulcan first officer back to, when they should be completing their first mission, in order to seek out strange and suspicious information."

Both men stiffened at the comment. "How did you find out?" Jim asked.

"You just told me," Marlena smirked, leaning back against the chair. "I told you, there aren't many chances for a human to shack up with a Vulcan this early, so I picked the one from the list who fits your personality and age range the most. Plus every knows the commander created the game thanks to the book he published last year."

Jim found himself grinding his teeth.

"The money has been sent to your account," Spock said, standing. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Spock opened the door for Jim, and Jim lead the way back down the stairs. "Ms. Moreau is quite…"

"Vindictive?" Jim supplied, stomping a bit harder than necessary on the way down.

"I was going to say astute."

"I guess." Jim shoved his hands into his pockets, sulking as they headed outside. "She didn't need to bring up my past like that though."

"I was already aware that you had partners before me."

Jim stopped and looked at his lover, his cheeks still red with anger and embarrassment. "It matters to me, alright? I care about what you think of me, and I don't want you to know how many people I slept with in the past."

Spock waited for a couple to pass before initiating a Vulcan kiss. "You are my bondmate, Jim. Your previous romantic history is of no importance to me."

Love and affection flowed through the bond, easing the lingering discomfort. Jim wished to say something to in return, but their comrades returned, having bought supplies for everyone.

"Did you find out anything useful?" McCoy asked.

"Something," Kirk muttered, biting the inside of his cheek. He turned away from them. Drawing his sword, he said, "I'm going to go to the Kronos border for a bit. Rapier could you─"

"I'll keep working with Horatio," Sulu smiled at the doctor's groan. "Bring me back some gagh if you happen to find some."

"Sure," the swordsman waved as he started towards the transport circle.

Spock moved to follow until he felt someone grab a hold of his hair. "Hold it right there, lover boy."

"Doctor, I request that you release my hair from your grip immediately."

"Then take a hint. He wants to be alone."

Spock thinned his lips. "I sensed no such thing."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't."

Spock focused on the bond, sensing Jim's mind within the program moving farther away from his. While Spock had strengthened his limiters, he could still feel Jim. If Jim was close, Spock could even say that it felt like the beginnings of a meld. _Jim, do you wish to be alone?_

Guilt drifted to him, muted by the growing distance, but the Vulcan understood it was guilt for wishing for space. Spock didn't quite understand what was bothering his bondmate. Was it related to Ms. Moreau, the uneasiness Jim felt about this mission, or something else entirely.

"Didn't you say you had a pet sehlat, sir? Should we go get him?"

Spock paled. They forgot to feed I-Chaya.

* * *

"Nice kitty. Nice I-Chaya." Jim took a slow step back, hands up in an easing gesture as the sehlat growled, fangs bared.

"I know we forgot to feed you, but you know there's a funny story about that and a lot of things happened, and we forgot, but it's not like you were going to die, you know. Really it was a big misunderstanding."

Jim had stepped onto the transporter pad intending to go to Kronos when the thought about getting his old hunting companion crossed his mind. Having I-Chaya hunt beside him was second nature, so he thought he could pick up the sehlat and perhaps give him permanently to Spock as a gift. He had unfortunately forgotten what happened when I-Chaya missed a meal. The only reason I-Chaya hadn't died was his account going on hiatus and keeping I-Chaya from starving. It however didn't make I-Chaya forget and the sehlat's loyalty meter was in the negatives. And at that moment, Jim was looking like food.

Jim took another step back when I-Chaya took a step forward. He really didn't want to kill the beast. Spock loved the damn thing, program or not. "Just give me another chance. I promise that I won't even be your owner. I'll give you to Spock."

The sehlat's tail twitched in agitation then exhaled sharply in a short snort, apparently accepting his offer when it turned its back on him.

A sigh of relief escaped him. "Come on, I'll get you some food before I hand you over."

A growl escaped the animal, but walked beside Jim. Not that Jim didn't keep an eye on the sehlat as they walked. I-Chaya was a hungry, and as intelligent as he was, he was still technically a wild animal first and foremost. The constant hungry looks didn't help either.

For added protection, he summoned his other pet Istaya. He expected the small, white dragon to fly down from the sky, land on his shoulder, cooing and rubbing against him. Well, it did fly down and it was white, but it was not small.

The sky darkened, the giant body blocking out the sun as it flew overhead, and the dragon's roar shook the windows, gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the city, some players drawing weapons in preparation for a fight. It descended rapidly in a dive, stopping just short of hitting the ground, hovering for a moment then landing gracefully in front of Jim. Its scales glimmered under the desert sun like the surface of a lake. Its body was long even as the long strong tail curled around its body. It was big enough for two people to ride comfortable, and judging by the large wings, it could fly with two people as well.

"Well you've certainly gotten . . . big." Jim looked on with awe. The dragon watched him with intelligent blue eyes, staring him down. Then in joy, nuzzled it's overly large head against Jim's body, almost knocking him over.

Istaya's enthusiasm was contagious, and Jim smiled brightly as he steadied himself, petting the large dragon's head. Ishaya snarled, growing impatient at the delay, and the dragon screeched back, lifting its large tail in preparation for a strike.

"Woah, now. Hold on, he's just cranky. I'm sure you're hungry too." The dragon gave a content sigh in agreement. Jim wondered how he was going to take Istaya with him. I-Chaya was conspicuous enough, but a dragon this big would be impossible to bring with them.

As if sensing his thoughts, the dragon barked. The next thing the swordsman knew, the dragon had shrunk back into the small baby dragon Jim knew well, no bigger than a house cat. It was convenient, though he did wonder if that meant the large form had a time limit or if it was a transformation spell of some sort. He'd have to ask Spock about it later.

The trip to the Kronos border went smoothly after that. The border was a barren wasteland, reminiscent of the aftermath of a nuclear attack, lacking vegetation and covered in dark browns and reds. It did however have strong lizard like opponents. Strong, but none too bright. With I-Chaya helping him, they posed a small challenge but still made a rather leisurely hunt.

The rhythm of the fight came back to him. The way his body moved with grace that wasn't possible in real life, the strength and agility was surreal, and the sword, an extension of himself. It was like he never left. No, he moved better than before, now knowing that his real life experience could be translated into code. All those advance combat training classes being put to the test. He didn't even have to focus on his movements. He let his body move on its own accord and let his mind wander.

There were factions. Marlena was probably right about them having little weight with what was going on, but a revolution started with only one man. The factions could grow to be dangerous whether in their own right or, and this was what Jim feared, could be controlled by their real enemy. Fear made one easy to manipulate, and mob mentality could make people do things they normally wouldn't. They would have to be watched.

On the other hand, the secret quest was something even Jim wasn't sure how to approach. How do you find something no one had memory of?

And lastly, was it right to continue letting Spock join them on this mission. Spock was the ambassador's son, the Vulcan high council member's grandson, and the only alien onboard the _Enterprise_. His existence went beyond being his secret lover. It was history changing, and important. The enemy wanted Vulcans and Spock was the perfect target. While that made efficient bait, was it worth it to put him in harm's way and possible risk the possibilities of the future? The idea of a United Federation of Planets was still fragile. If Spock were to die, it could destroy everything.

Or was he just projecting his fears? Was his relationship with Spock compromising what he would have normally done? He didn't have the experience of being in command to know, and it bothered him.

He loved Spock. Would do almost anything for him despite their lack of time together, but he always dreamed of being captain of his own ship. He didn't want his first mission to start with him being unsure of his own command ability and end with him emotionally compromised.

Striking his new target harder than necessary, the lizard died loudly until I-Chaya chomped down on its throat in the middle of its death throes.

Could he handle it if something happened to Spock or was the military going to be proved right about why he shouldn't have a lover under his command?

Istaya cooed, nuzzle its face against his, sensing his turmoil.

He was scared. Jim finally admitted it to himself. He learned to hide it from Spock, but he couldn't hide it from himself. He had a bad feeling about it all. He had since learning about the mission. He never ignored that feeling as it got him through tough spots before, but he was never scared before. He cared about no one but himself until now. Not so strongly. He had people to protect, and he couldn't be selfish, but he still didn't know what he would do, what type of captain he was. Would he do the right thing?

He didn't come up with an answer when he left the border. There was no way to know what he would do until it happened. All he could do was strengthen his conviction to do what needed to be done. As he rejoined his party, he looked over Spock and love swelled in his chest. Would there come a time when looking at him wouldn't cause him to lose his breath? He hid his worries as he smiled and laughed at McCoy's slow process and joked around with his friends. He felt Spock's eyes on him and the steady flow of muted love and affection from him. If something happened to Spock, could he do what needed to be done?

He hoped he would never have to find out.

* * *

 **13 days until my b-day! Turning 24 . . . I think. I honestly stopped counting. Need Beta. If anyone is interested in editing The Bodyguard as well, let me know.**

 **Also, I'm on a low iodine diet which means I'm practically vegan as I can eat milk, dairy, eggs, tofu, seaweed, canned vegetables, dried fruits, cured meats, and anything with iodized salt. All I can say is, why would anyone be vegan voluntarily? I'm sooo hungry. The moment it's over I'm eating a hamburger with cheese, egg, and bacon. Then I'm going to eat a pizza with extra cheese, sauce, pepperoni, spicy Italian sausage, and butter on the crust. Everything I couldn't have before.**

 **Please comment**


End file.
